Secrets and Stories Told
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Drabble collection: Molly/Dominique
1. Chapter 1

"_Once I found a butterfly's wing on the sidewalk._

_I wanted to keep it but I didn't._

_I knew there were things I should never find beautiful_

_Like death_

_And girls."_

_-_Crab Apple Pirates,_ Andrea Gibson_

x

Her eyelids fluttered softly

the way the wings of a butterfly

flutter against gentle fingers.

I wanted to put my gentle arms around her.

I wanted to hold her close and whisper to her

at night

when she felt alone

that I am still fascinated with her.

(the way she talks, moves, smiles…)

I didn't want to tell her I loved her

(but I did. Oh God, I did)

.

I visited her every day in hospital,

every day since her accident

(the one I try to forget).

Some days, she seemed to get better

like seeing me was a means of restoration.

Her breathing would grow from a

thin, scattered, scarce

to a

healthy, refreshing, crescendo.

I whispered furtive "I love you"s

(but only after she was sound asleep)

.

Far sooner than anyone'd imagined

(all those years ago, when she was healthy –

when she was just a child, though she still is now),

she was slipping fast,

and I knew holding onto her

would become like trying to keep water in a cupped hand:

right when you think you can hold it,

everything falls between your fingers.

I hadn't cried

for years.

That day, I didn't stop

for what seemed like years.

That night, her breathing thinner than ever before,

I whispered desperate "I love you"s

(maybe she heard me this time)

.

They all asked what her last words were.

I was there, I knew

(though I was the only one).

But how could I tell everyone that the last thought

on her mind

was me?

How was I to tell them

how she – my cousin – had pulled me close,

mouth close to my ear and whispered

"I've loved you, too"

before kissing me in a way I'd only dreamed of?

How was I to tell them I'd loved her?

(I never told them)

.

_They lowered her into the earth_

_well before her time._

_That day, I cried for more than a lost cousin, a friend._

_I cried for a lost lover._

_One I'd never have again._

_(It was our little secret)_

x

**For Camp Potter Week 2 (Arts and Crafts using the prompts scattered, butterfly wings, and crescendo). Also for the I Kissed a Girl Competition (pairing: Molly/Dominique)**

**This will be a drabble collection of (at least) 10 drabbles centered around Molly/Dominique. I'm open to prompts/inspiration for future drabbles as well, so if you've got suggestions, you can leave a review to let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled Dominique close, wrapping her arms around her. She tried her hardest to be gentle. She'd known everything Dom had gone through recently, and Molly didn't want to cause her any more hurt. Not if she could help it.

But Molly couldn't help but watch with her curiosity brimming. Dom was her cousin, one of her best friends since birth. Molly should be happy when Dom smiled, but seeing her with _him_, she couldn't help but feel jealous. There was a part of her – bigger than she'd admit it to be, and she'd never tell Dominique about it – that was glad they'd broken up.

Dom was sniffling into Molly's shoulder. "Hey, it'll all be okay," she murmured. "He's not worth this, honest. If he'd break your heart like this, he's not worth your time."

She pulled back softly, looking at Molly, eyes red and puffy but softer than they were a moment ago. "You're right. It's just hard, you know. But thanks, Molls."

"You'll find someone else soon enough."

Dominique grinned at her, saying, "Like who?"

Molly redirected her glance, staring at her feet before her eyes flickered back up to Dom and back down again. When she looked back up, she saw Dom smiling brightly back at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I mean…" Dominique said hurriedly. "Only if you wanted—"

Molly met her eyes again, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Do you?"

Dominique leaned closer, kissing Molly lightly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"But—so soon? Are you ready?"

"Like you said, he's not worth any more of my time."

**x**

**For the I Kissed a Girl Comp and the Represent that Character Challenge on HPFC.**


End file.
